Kara Zor-El
Kara Zor-El also known as Kara Danvers, Kara Matthews and Supergirl is the cousin of Kal-El. She is the wife of Mon-El, and mother of Rose Zor-El. She is the protector of National City. Throughout Supergirl Series Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * Kryptonian Physiology: Normally, like all Kryptonians, Kara's capabilities are no greater than a normal human of her physical conditioning. However, once charged by the energy of a blue or yellow sun and metabolized into her body, she becomes able to perform various inhuman feats. While generic for her race, having grown up half her life with these powers have allowed her to use these abilities with far greater control and an equally greater level of raw power compared to other Kryptonians. * Solar Energy Absorption: While Kara powers are dependent on the energy spectrum from a blue or yellow sun, her body is able to constantly and passively absorb such energy while exposed to it, essentially keeping her reserves fully charged near-constantly. Direct exposure to sunlight will also accelerate his recovery from any injuries she does manage to sustain. * Accelerated Healing Factor: Kara's solar charged metabolism accelerates her healing and allows her to burn calories at a fast rate, making her resilient to weight gain. Upon being struck by an alien war hammer which penetrated the skin of her arm, when the piece was removed she healed instantly. * Contaminant Immunity: Kara has an immunity to all forms of disease and contaminants on Earth. However, despite being unable to being inebriated or intoxicated by drugs or alcohol from Earth, she has shown herself to have a particularly low tolerance to alien alcohol. * Flight: Kara is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel herself through the air, often at supersonic speeds, much faster than she can travel by foot. * Heat Vision: By concentrating every solar energy reserve her has in her body, Kara can emit blue energy beams of variable intensity from her eyes. * Invulnerability: Kara is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with her skin. * Super Breath: Kara is able to exhale powerful gusts of air from her mouth which are similar to force winds. She can also cause the temperature of her breath to drop, therefore able to freeze nearly anything. * Longevity: As a Kryptonian, Kara's life span is considerably longer than a normal human and likewise ages much slower. Weaknesses * Green Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, Kara can be weakened by Green Kryptonite, as it is a radioactive mineral from her home planet Krypton; green kryptonite not only weakens her physical attributes, leaving her mortal and vulnerable to weapons and anything in general that can kill a normal human, but if she is exposed to it for too long, it will kill her. * Red Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to Red Kryptonite, it gradually destroys her inhibitions until she becomes a corrupt version of herself, left with all his negative personality traits and thoughts on the surface of her mind. Without hers morality, rationality, or any cares whatsoever, she will become malevolent, prone to hostility and aggression, and a danger to everyone around her. * Silver Kryptonite: Like all Kryptonians, if Kara is exposed to Silver Kryptonite, it will cause her to go into a deep and frightful hallucination where nothing from the outside world can stir her out of it until it leaves her system. * Lead: Kara can not see through lead, even with her X-ray vision. Relationships Appearances Name * The name Kara is a Greek baby name. In Greek the meaning of the name Kara is pure.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/kara/ * The surname Matthews is English meaning "gift of Jehovah".https://www.houseofnames.com/matthews-family-crest/English References Category:Supergirl Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Female Characters